Star, connecting their souls
by Tot Greenhill
Summary: Star, performing her desire ...  Sorry for my bad english


Title: Star, connecting their souls

Author: Tot Greenhill (White)

Beta: watching the literacy itself

Pairing: Jiraiya / Tsunade

Genre: Drama, Romance

Size: Mini

Disclaimer: I waive all rights not heroes. Characters raised in my work, belong only to Kishimoto-san.

Sammari: Second Season. Events occur over time, after the battle with Jiraiya Payne.

Warning: like any ...

Accommodation: anywhere but with the consent of the author.

Status: finished

From the author: I am sorry if my work seems someone delirium. Please make allowances for the fact that the author is 13 years.

More: This is my first experience in writing fanfics, so I beg you to comment on my work.

I apologize for my clumsy english. In 13 years it is very difficult to know two languages at once. Sorry for my ignorance. Russian I know much better, but still ... If everything is very bad, then write about it in the comments. I immediately delete this fanfic. Enjoy your reading!

Dreams. After his death, they tormented her every night. She tried to forget with the help of alcohol, but this only exacerbates the situation. Even in a drunken delirium, she saw his face everywhere. Work, so hateful to her before, was her only salvation. Tsunade turned pale and grew thin with each passing day. Even Naruto noticed that the fifth had aged dramatically in these few days. She tried to remain strong, but with each passing day, she managed it all worse. Lack of sleep and hangover let us know about yourself. It gradually went mad. Every day, tore his anger out on poor, innocent Shizune. This was repeated day after day. Even and Akatsuki, which have become the main threat to the village. Previously, he always tried to help her, but she did not appreciate his help. Now he no longer make fun of it and do not give good advice. Jiraiya, you're promised to return.

She was too old to believe in miracles. Yet, at night after work, sitting at the window, she saw a falling star. Of course, she did not believe in stupid custom, but the attempt - not torture, is not it. Here and now, drinking sake straight from the bottle, she quietly whispered into the void.

-Sky, if you hear me, fulfill my request. Give me one night with him.

Of course, the sky has not responded to her. Sadly smiling, she took another sip. Then another. Soon the empty bottle lying on the floor. Hysterically laughing, Tsunade got off the windows and get to bed collapsed on the soft cushions.

-Tsunade, look at yourself. You, the strongest Hokage, now more like a pathetic drunkard. Stop before it's too late.

A woman jumped to her feet, looking around anxiously. Of course, she immediately recognized this deep low voice.

-Where are you? Show yourself?

High gray-haired man came out of the darkness. Tsunade frightened leave.

-Jiraiya! But you're dead! Really ... my wish fulfilled ...

Woman hesitantly took a step forward. Then a few more steps. He has not disappeared as a hallucination or a vision. Hence, it is true Jiraiya. Not dead, is alive.

With tears in her eyes she ran to him. His nose buried in his chest, it's pretty much punched him in the shoulder.

-Idiot! Old fool! Filthy liar! You promised to come back then! I like a fool, did not sleep at night, cursing himself for having let go of you on this mission! You know how I was hard when I heard about your death?

Jiraiya just smiled tightly clutching an old friend.

-Tsunade, not a port nervous system! You have fifty-four years! Old ladies like you need to educate their children and grandchildren from coddling and not get drunk and kick up a row.

The woman pulled away from him, wiping away tears.

-Kids say ... For many years I wandered around the world. You know, many people wanted to sleep with me, but it was not love but lust. There was Dan, who really loved me, but it is too early, departed this life. And yet ... There was you. Noisy, tiresome, delivering nothing but trouble uncouth lout ... who loved me. Loved sincerely, without demanding anything in return, but I like the last fool, ignore you. People understand the value of something only after the loss of. The only wise sayings that I heard from Orochimaru. And he was right. I realized this only after your death. Forgive me for this ...

The man smiled. Walking up to Tsunade, he picked her up and took a few steps toward the bed. The woman smiled.

-Do you, as always, all thoughts of only one. How much time do we have?

-Only the night.

Then, let's not waste time on talks.

Nodding, he gently placed her on the bed, looming over her.

First came a kiss on the cheek.

-This is what I wanted to do in his childhood - he said, looking into her hazel eyes. Leaning forward, he kissed her neck, gently holding on her tongue.

-This is, I wanted to do to you in my youth. But it ... - he twisted her fingers with his - I dreamed of making his entire life.

Pressing it with his body, he gently touched her lips. She just opened her mouth, letting his tongue slip inside. He smiled, and experimentally, covered her breasts with his hand. Tsunade did not resist this. Her delicate fingers, already tied up vest from his body. Then the jacket and the mesh. Palm of a woman walked through the muscular torso partner. He breathed heavily. Jiraiya's hands reached for the waistband on her blouse. She helped him, covering his own hands. They never believed it could happen.

Clothing that has become such unnecessary at this point, lying on the floor. Man and woman lying on a huge bed, kissing hungrily, trying to get enough of each other. With eyes closed, Tsunade to the touch, found a penis of their partner, slightly squeezing his hand. He stifled groan, not looking up from her chest. They had long dreamed of this night. Easily removing Jiraiya, she put him on the shoulder. Downstairs, a woman easily touched his lips to the head, on which the drops of semen. A couple of times, spending the entire length of the barrel, it completely took it into his mouth. His loud groan, called her a smile. Growled, Jiraiya again rolled her on her back, summing member to its bosom.

She screamed with delight when he entered it. It was so wonderful to feel as he moves inside her, giving an unearthly pleasure. Sensing the proximity of the end, it is more tightly clung to him.

-Please cum in me!

He nodded, pouring his seed inside her. A loud groan pair cut through the silence of the night. He pulled back, gently kissing her forehead.

-Forgive me, but I must ...

-Stay, please!

-I cannot. The sky has given me just this night, but I'll never forget it.

He left without the right to return. She still stared at the sky, believing that he, too, looking at her. They won the war. Konoha Akatsuki defeated. She took revenge for his death. But nine months later, the silence of the hospital, cut a terrifying force baby's cry, came into this world.

-You have a daughter, Tsunade-sama!

Joyful nurse gave her newborn. The woman smiled, taking the girl into his arms. Snow-white hair, hazel eyes and red stripes under his eyes. She inherited the best from their mother and father.

-Take care of her, Tsunade. It would be kind of a continuation of the Senju.

She smiled, looking at the ghostly silhouette.

-Calm down, Jiraiya. I will not give my Tongue. Nobody ever ...


End file.
